Estrella
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: El peliplata ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, apresurándose en subir el volumen, preguntándose si aquello se debía a los nervios del vocalista, o era así como daba inicio la canción. Y, entonces, estalló. One - shot.


_**Capítulo único**_

 _ **Estrella**_

Viktor Nikiforov, empresario y dueño de una de las discográficas más reconocidas en el mundo entero, bostezó, quitando el vigésimo tercer CD del reproductor. Con el disco en la mano izquierda, llevó la derecha a la altura de su oreja del mismo lado, y tomó el marcador rojo que descansaba sobre la misma. Lo destapó y trazó una gran "X" en todo la superficie; después, volvió a guardarlo en el estuche cuadricular y lo arrojó a la caja que ponía " _rejected_ ", en donde descansaban por igual sus otros veintidós hermanos.

Viktor cerró el marcador y lo reacomodó entre la parte superior trasera de su oreja y su cuero cabelludo.

Suspiró.

— Parece ser que esta vez los novatos no tienen nada bueno qué ofrecer.

Viktor acomodó su plateado flequillo hacia un lado, desanimado.

Llevaba haciendo aquello mismo: aceptar los primeros 30 CD's que llegaran a la puerta de su discografía, dos veces al año, los últimos tres, y al menos había encontrado dos o tres nuevos talentos por vez.

Esta, en cambio, no parecía igual de prometedora.

Viktor pensó en tomar un receso e ir a comer algo, pero el hambre no era urgente, y solo quedaban seis CD's.

Viktor decidió ver uno más antes de ir a almorzar.

El CD número 24 tenía escrito " ** _Stuck in your head_** " con una letra irregular y de color azul.

— Al menos el título se lee prometedor.— Observó.

Lo extrajo de su envoltorio, e introdujo en el interior del reproductor.

Regresó a su lugar, sobre el sofá unipersonal de piel roja.

Tomó el control remoto, y presionó en la opción de " _play_ ".

Oscuridad.

Una plateada ceja se elevó ligeramente.

— Phichit - kun, es la última vez que lo haremos. — Se escuchó una voz masculina, en un inglés nada excepcional.

— A la tercera va la vencida. — Una segunda voz, masculina también, respondió, el entusiasmo presente.

Un suspiro.

Una risa.

Y un rostro moreno, apareciendo en toda la pantalla, sonriente.

Viktor sonrió, a su vez, sin proponérselo.

Notó que los ojos, grises, pertenecientes al chico, brillaban con ilusión.

Le agradó.

— Tercera toma de _cover_ de la canción " _Stuck in your head_ " — Declaró el pelinegro.

 _Phichit_. Decidió Viktor.

— Voz principal: Yuri Katsuki, segunda voz y guitarra: Takeshi Nishigori, batería: Phichit Chulanont. — Se señaló a sí mismo,y sonrió todavía más.

— Phichit. — La tercera voz, más gruesa que las dos anteriores, se oyó, entonces. — Date prisa.

— Voy.~

Phichit acomodó la cámara, enfocando a sus dos amigos. Y dio media vuelta, acercándose a los mismos.

Takeshi rodó los ojos, chasqueó la lengua, y bajó la mirada hacia la uña, negra, entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, y rasgueó levemente las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica.

Yuri miró hacia el techo, de pie, frente a un micrófono.

 _Está nervioso_. Notó Viktor, curioso.

Yuri inspiró, profundo, y exhaló. Regresó la mirada al frente, y la clavó en el lente de la cámara.

Viktor enarcó las plateadas cejas, apenas.

Ese era un color interesante.

Marrón rojizo.

Yuri miró hacia Nishigori, y asintió.

Repitió la acción con Phichit.

— Y uno. — Empezó el moreno, batutas en mano, — y dos, y un, dos, tres, cuatro.

Viktor esperó oír la explosión de sonido, pero, en su lugar, escuchó casi un susurro de voz.

El peliplata ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho, apresurándose en subir el volumen, preguntándose si aquello se debía a los nervios del vocalista, o era así como daba inicio la canción.

Y, entonces, estalló.

\- ¡...Stuck in your head!

Viktor saltó en su lugar, cuando las batutas de Phichit impactaron contra los cilindros más grandes de la batería.

 _Fuck!_

El productor fue a bajar el volumen, pero la voz del vocalista lo atrapó, obligándolo a clavar su clara mirada sobre él, y solo él.

Subió aún más el volumen.

Yuri sonreía, y aquella simple acción transformaba al muchacho tímido de hacía, dos segundos, en una persona totalmente diferente.

Viktor llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre sus labios, apenas rozando en mitad de los mismos.

 _Interesante_. Pensó. _Muy interesante._

Y, conforme fue avanzando la canción, Viktor no hizo sino confirmar y reforzar aquel pensamiento.

La canción llegó a su fin, y, dos segundos más tarde, Phichit alzó los brazos, todavía con las batutas sujetas, en seńal de celebración.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo tenía razón! — Rió.

Takeshi suspiró, pero sonrió.

— De acuerdo, bien. Sí, tenías razón.

El menor de los pelinegros asintió, y centró su mirada en la marrón rojizo del vocalista. — ¡Yuri, te luciste!

— Los tres lo hicimos bien, Phichit - kun. — Aseguró el aludido, y rascó su mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Deja la modestia de lado por una vez! — Increpó Phichit.

— También estoy de acuerdo con Phichit sobre eso. — Apoyó Takeshi.

— ¿Eh? — Yuri giró el rostro hacia el mayor, — pero es lo que pienso...

— Eres demasiado amable, Yuri. — Comentó Phichit, — también es bueno que solo pienses en ti de vez en cuando, ¿lo sabes?

— Claro que lo sé. — Respondió abochornado.

— Entonces ponlo en práctica. — Recomendó Takeshi.

— Uh, chicos, la cámara aún está grabando. — Expresó Yuri.

— No intentes cambiar de tema. — Frunció el celo Phichit.

— Aunque él está en lo cierto, Phichit. — Recordó Takeshi.

— ¡Lo sé, pero de todos modos intenta cambiar el tema!

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Sí que lo haces! — Señaló al vocalista, — ¡ya basta! Yo me encargaré de editar el vídeo antes de mandarlo. — Resopló.

— Regresemos a tu excesiva amabilidad y los problemas que puede traerte. — Decidió Takeshi.

— ¿Saben? — Sonrió Yuri. — Recordé que debo ir a comprar algo para Mari.

— Genial. — Le devolvió la sonrisa Phichit, — en ese caso iremos contigo y hablaremos de muchas cosas en el camino.

Yuri palideció.

— Oh, ¿qué hace un selfstick allí tirado? — Enarcó las cejas.

Phichit giró la cabeza al instante, y Yuri aprovechó para salir corriendo, desapareciendo de vista.

— ¡Se escapa! — Alertó Takeshi.

— ¡Yuri! — Chilló Phichit, yendo tras el vocalista, — ¡puedes oír pero sabes que te alcanzaré!

Phichit también salió del alcance de la cámara.

Takeshi suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

— Qué tontos.

Segundos pasaron, y el único pelinegro que quedaba se fijó en la cámara aún encendida, se acercó y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

— Vaya. — Viktor rió, — qué trío para más gracioso.

Y lo decidió.

Tenía a su nueva futura estrella.


End file.
